


Cracked

by BadWolfGirl01



Series: When Nightmares Come, I Reach for You [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficandchips, Guilt, Introspection, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Innocent No Longer" and continues on from there. NinexRose. Drabble, 105 words. More guilty Nine. Rose shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked

“Doctor?”

 _Shit._ He buries his head in the pillow, hoping if he doesn’t answer, she’ll leave. She doesn’t need to see him like this. Doesn’t need to know how broken he is. Because then she’ll leave him. And he doesn’t blame her; he’d leave, too.

“Doctor? ‘M comin’ in.”

He sighs, resigned. The door opens and the sleepy human enters. She doesn’t say a word, just hops up onto the bed and snuggles up beside him, burrowing under the covers.

“I couldn’t sleep, an’ you were cryin’, Doctor, so ‘m gonna stay. M’kay?”

“Okay.”

He is cracked, yes; but without her, he would be shattered.


End file.
